


Tummy Ache

by AllFuckedUpOnLove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace, Belly Rubs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forehead Kisses, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Castiel, Sick Dean, Stomach Ache, Supportive Sam, Tummy Ache, Vomiting, naps, this is literally just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllFuckedUpOnLove/pseuds/AllFuckedUpOnLove
Summary: Dean is very sick with an upset stomach and Cas just wants to make him feel better."He didn’t know if it was the burger at the diner, the constant stress of hunting, or the shots he drank at the bar, but his body must’ve thought something he consumed was demonic because he had been expelling his stomach’s contents for over an hour."





	Tummy Ache

He didn’t know if it was the burger at the diner, the constant stress of hunting, or the shots he drank at the bar, but his body must’ve thought something he consumed was demonic because he had been expelling his stomach’s contents for over an hour.

Sam and Cas were checking out a possible case just outside of town, so Dean had the bunker to himself. He was glad, because he didn’t want anyone else to witness the horror he was experiencing. As he gripped the edge of the toilet bowl, he was never happier that Sam always kept things clean. 

Once Dean thought his stomach might give him a moment of peace, he grabbed a ginger ale from the back of the fridge and a pack of crackers. He made his way to his room and laid down. 

A little while later he heard a knock at his door. 

“Come in!” Dean turned on his side to see Castiel peek his head in.

“How are you Dean?” Cas asked, a little skittish. 

“I feel like crap. Probably look like crap. The world is ending, so you know, the usual.” 

Cas laughed, stepping into the room, and shutting the door behind him. He walked over and sat on the edge of Dean’s bed.

“Do you think it was something you ate?”

Dean shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know. Your guess is as good as mine. I know that if I move more than a foot to either side, my stomach is ready to leave my body.”

Cas looked very concerned. He didn’t like to see his friend in pain. 

“Would you like me to go get some Tums? Or I can have Sam make a run out to the store.” 

Dean shook his head, “No. I don’t need you guys fussing over me. I’ll be fine.” 

As Dean went to sit up, he could feel the sickness creep back into his stomach. He hopped out of bed and bolted to the bathroom.

Cas could hear the heaving and flushing through the door. He knew Dean was not going to be okay, and that it was going to be a long night.

Cas went out to the front of the bunker where Sam was looking up recent Obits in the area. He asked him if he would make a run to the store to get some things to help Dean’s stomach. Sam agreed and headed out

Cas went back to check on Dean, who was still locked in the bathroom. He knocked on the door, frowning when he didn’t hear an answer.

“Dean… how are you holding up?”

A worn-out voice answered from the other side, “Not good man. But it think that might be the last of it. Hopefully.” Dean opened the door, looking like death. He stumbled when he walked, but Cas helped him back to his room.

Despite Dean’s objections, Cas made sure he was taken care of. Cas just wanted to help, but Dean didn’t like being coddled. Still, Cas meant well, so Dean sucked it up and let Cas baby him.

“Now, Sam should be back soon with something that’ll make you feel better.” Cas said, fluffing the pillows behind Dean and tucking his blanket under his legs. “I can’t believe we didn’t have anything in the bunker.”

“Not true!” Dean said, pointing his finger at the night stand. “We had a year old bottle of ginger ale and stale crackers, and if that ain’t a Winchester remedy, I don’t know what is.”

“You know, drug stores are around for a reason. You can use them. God was very adamant about the work of doctors.”

“My medicine is usually a shot of whiskey, but I don’t see that working out too well in this situation,” Dean joked.

“You need to rest.” Cas said, sitting on the empty side of the bed.

Dean looked at him, confused. “Ok, and I’ll be sure to do that.”

Cas did not move and Dean continued to stare at him. The room was quiet, it felt tense.

“Cas, buddy, I get you want to help, but I don’t need you to watch me slee-.” Dean began, stopping once he felt the pain again. He groaned, grabbing his stomach.

“Dean, you’re in pain, let me help.” Cas leaned over so that he was cradling Dean in his arms.

“What are you doing, Cas?” Dean said dryly.

“Helping.” Cas’s hand began to glow as he placed it over Dean’s stomach. “I can heal you.”

“Come on, I don’t need you wasting all your mojo on me. It’s a stomach ache, I’ll be fine.”

Right after Dean said that, he leaned over and puked into the garbage bin Cas placed next to the bed. Cas had a smug look on his face and Dean kind of wanted to punch him.

“I can tell by the look on your face that you are reconsidering.” Cas said as he walked over to the other side of the bed and disposed of the waste.

“I understand that you like to suffer Dean, it’s in your nature,” Cas said, coming back into the room, “but why not let me help you?”

Dean didn’t want to admit how much he’d like that. He was a strong, monster-killing machine. He didn’t need to be treated like a child. It was a friggin’ stomach ache for Christ’s sake. But Cas was sitting there, blue eyes all wide and caring. How could he say no to that?

“Fine, come here.” Dean said, lifting his blanket so that Cas could lay next to him. There was a smile plastered across Cas’s face. And that alone made Dean feel a little better.

But then Cas was next to him. And he was so warm and his hands so soft. He could feel the warmth of his breath on his neck as he spoke.

“You poor thing,” Cas said, sliding his hand under the hem of Dean’s shirt.

Dean’s skin was warm, and Cas could feel his muscles tense under his touch. Dean sunk into it. Cas was so gentle and Dean hadn’t felt that kind of touch in a while.

Cas rubbed his hand in small circles, slow and easy, whispering “I got you” in Dean’s ear. Cas’s hand was glowing lightly beneath the covers as he began to heal Dean.

The hunter made a pleased noise, as the pain in his stomach began to fade. The feeling that replaced it was serene. Dean felt safe.

Cas was rubbing Dean’s stomach, and stroking his hair, getting lost in the moment.

“It’s ok, baby.”

Cas stopped moving his hand, shocked by what he let slip out of his mouth. He wasn’t supposed to say that. This was Dean. Dean who wanted boundaries. Dean who wanted personal space. Dean who Cas had to try so hard to hide his very obvious feelings from.

However, his panic subsided when he looked down and noticed that Dean had fallen asleep. He hadn’t heard a thing. His eyelashes were splayed across his cheeks. His lips slightly parted so he could breathe. Cas leaned forward and placed a kiss on Dean’s forehead. He was precious. 

Cas loved seeing Dean have a moment of peace. He loved even more that he got to be a part of it. If this was all he got to have of Dean, he’d take it and be happy.

Cas let his eyes close as he wrapped his arms around Dean. It was just like all of Cas’s daydreams. Well, in his daydreams he was the little spoon. But being the big spoon had it’s perks!

He drifted off to sleep, face nuzzled in the other man’s hair.

 

~~~ *** ~~~

 

When Sam came back, he noticed how quiet the bunker was. There was no sign of anyone.

“Dean? Cas?” he called out, suspecting something was up.

He looked in the kitchen and the bathroom before checking Cas’s room. All Empty.

He moved down the hall and slowly creaked open the door to Dean’s room.

There he saw his brother and Cas curled up and cozy on Dean’s bed. They were both still sleeping. Dean was drooling a little bit, and Cas had the most blissed-out expression on his face. They were both knocked out. Sam wished they could look that peaceful all the time. Although he knew Dean would be pissed if he knew someone saw him cuddling.

Sam didn’t want to wake them, so he just smiled, and set the grocery bag of Tums and Pepto on the night side table. He tip-toed out of the room, quietly shutting the door behind him.

“I knew it.” Sam chuckled, getting back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> I only ever want to write fluff (well, fluff and angst, but this time it's fluff), and these two assholes are so in love, it's easy to write haha
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> You guys are the best! :)


End file.
